The Voices
by Amberose1006
Summary: They are the voices... In the back of my mind... Tricking me... Telling me what to do... Sometimes I wake up and see a body next to me. Lying very, very still... It's all so confusing... I don't know what makes me listen to them. I know they lie. I know. It's just that they're so persuasive...Rated M for really creepy stuff, goriness, and some swearing
1. Chapter 1: Voices

_**Hey everyone! I made a new fanfic so then if I get writer's block I'm not stuck on one story...It's rated M for really creepy stuff, goriness, and swearing. I don't own My Little Pony, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do. Only the idea is mine. **_

_**Author's notes: bold and italic**_

Story: normal

_Thoughts: italic_

_**WARNING- DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH.**_

**Chapter 1: The Voices**

_"_They are the voices... In the back of my mind... Tricking me... Telling me what to do... Sometimes I wake up and see a body next to me. Lying very, very still... It's all so confusing... I don't know what makes me listen to them. I know they lie. I know. It's just that they're so persuasive... Sometimes I wake up from a dream and I can't remember a whole day. It's strange. An entire day. Gone... The doctors don't know... The voices, they tell me not to tell anyone. They threaten me... They said it would be fine to tell you though... 'Nothing will happen,' they told me. 'Nothing at all...' "

"Are you still there?" Pinkiepie gently shook Rainbow Dash. She showed no response. "Oh no… the voices… they lied..." Pinkie knew she had to hide… somewhere... anywhere… She ran to the Sugarcube Corner basement, the only safe place she knew of. Pinkiepie cautiously stepped into the dark, damp, cellar. It was always pitch black, as the Cakes had never saw any reason to install a light fixture. She walked slowly into the middle of the room (and tripped over something and landed into a pile of…_warm _goo?! Pinkie ignored it and dragged herself into a corner. _What's happening to me? _She wondered. _Don't worry, Pinkie, _The voices whispered. _You're not going crazy. You are simply just explor- _

"NO!" Pinkie shrieked. She put her hooves over her ears and ran outside. _Are all the years at the rock farm finally getting to me? Is this another dream? Or is it really happening? Am I finally going insane?_

_**Yay! I finished the chapter! Well, I guess it's more like a prologue... By the way, I have nothing against Pinkie, I just love really dark MLP fanfics. Thanks to my friend Julie for coming up with the title, and Gabe for editing it. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to R&R! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

_**New chapter time! I can't wait to finish this story! :D I don't own MLP, Hasbro and Lauren Faust do. **_

_**Chapter 2: Dreams**_

Pinkie ran as fast as she could out of the cellar. When she stepped out into the sunlight, she saw that her body was drenched with a foul smelling, red liquid. "_Hmmm…" _Pinkie thought. "_I guess the Cakes must have left some old cranberry juice in there…" _But deep in her mind, she knew that wasn't it. She just didn't know what was. Pinkiepie yawned. She went home to take a shower and go to bed.

As the hot water pounded her body, Pinkie thought about the day's events. She didn't know what made her tell Dashie all about the Voices. "_Maybe tomorrow I'll find out…" _She thought. Pinkie dried off and jumped on her bed, falling sound asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Pinkie's dream

Pinkiepie jerked awake suddenly. She looked around and sniffed the air. "_Vanilla and corn syrup?" _The cellar! She jumped up and her head bumped into a thin rope. "_The Cakes finally got a light, huh?" _She pulled on it and blinked in the sudden light. When her eyes adjusted, she saw something… something she'd had nightmares about. In the cellar, there were piles of pony skulls in the corner, their eyes boring deep into her soul. There were unicorn horns and pegasus wings on the walls hanging like trophies, and a pile of small circular skins. When Pinkie looked closer, she saw they were Cutie Marks! When she tore her eyes away from the gruesome sight, she saw various newspapers pinned to a bulletin board with knives, daggers, and other various. "Rainbow Dash missing, last seen in Ponyville. Princess Twilight Sparkle kidnapped, presumed dead." Pinkie muttered to herself as she read the headlines. "_Did I do all this?" _Pinkie wondered silently. "_Was I the one that killed all my friends?" _She heard an insane, blood curdling scream… she recognized it as her own. Police sirens wailed softly in the distance. Pinkiepie turned around and saw herself in a broken mirror. Her normally poofy pink hair had become straight and matted with dark blood. She thought it strange that she didn't feel any cuts or wounds… With a sudden jerk, she realized that the blood wasn't hers. Pinkie looked down at her hooves and saw they were also covered in blood. She saw the insanity in her eyes. She backed away. And ran...

Back to the Real World

Pinkiepie sat up screaming, her body covered in a freezing sweat. She panted as she looked around her. "_My bedroom… it didn't actually happen… it was just another dream… a dream that felt kinda real I guess..." _Pinkie thought to herself. _Or maybe the voices are lying to me again…_

_**Ooooo! It's getting creepier! :) Once again, thank you to my friend Gabe for editing it! Next chapter coming soon!**_


End file.
